


Life's Stanley Cup

by SkeletonGirl89



Series: I Left My Heart In Ontario [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Los Angeles Kings RPF
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hockey Mom, Hockey Player/Figure Skater Romance, Kid Fic, Los Angeles Kings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: Can this single mother of a hockey player find love again, well with a hockey player? Ellie Blake was once known for being a professional figure skater but is now a mom to her son Craig who takes a love for hockey through Ellie's dad. Can Craig's favorite LA King steal his mother's heart or just barely miss the net?





	1. Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates!!

Ellie's P.O.V.

The cold air inside the Staples Center was really starting to take a toll on me. I should have known better than to go to a hockey game in heeled boots, jeans, a long sleeve shirt and my LA Kings hoodie.

My son, Craig, was sitting on my lap in his Drew Doughty jersey. We were in the last few minutes of the game and the Kings had just scored a goal. They were now tied with the Jets at 2-2. The game would most likely go into overtime. We sat behind the Kings bench and watched until they called for overtime. Overtime soon ended with the Kings scoring the final goal.

Craig asked to go to the bathroom, I let him walk over himself but told him to come right back while I picked up the rest of our things.

 

Drew's P.O.V.

I was talking to a fan after the game when I felt a light pull at my pant leg. I turned around and looked down to see a kid who was about 5 or 6 in a much smaller version of my jersey. He looked like he was going to cry.

I leaned down and asked him, "What's wrong buddy?"

He was sobbing and hiccuping while saying, "I lost my mommy."

I looked behind me to see if the guy I was talking to, was still there to see him gone before I turned back to the boy.

I asked him, "Where was your mommy when you left?"

"By the benches." He said in between sobs.

I took his hand then said, "Come on, I'll help you find your mommy."

He nodded at my statement before I picked up my bag and stick walking beck towards the inside of the arena. I saw a petite red head looking around the arena on the other side of the ice.

"What's your name kid?" I asked

"Craig." He answered.

I picked him up and pointed at the woman. "Is that your mommy?"

He just nodded, I walked over to the gate to get on the ice making sure that they hadn't cleaned it yet before stepping onto the ice. We got to the other side of the ice as I thought I heard his mom giggle at the fact that Craig was sliding all over the place with his shoes.

Craig and I got off the ice where him mom was waiting for us by the door.

I looked the woman up and down, man whoever her husband is one lucky guy. Her bright red hair fell over she shoulders as her arms were clung to her hoodie. I felt Craig let go of my hand as he ran up to his mom.

She lifted him up into her arms before walking over to me.

"I guess I should thank you for finding my son," She said to me as I looked into her piercing green eyes.

"No problem, you've got a great kid on your hands," I said letting out a slight chuckle. I looked at Craig to see him whisper something into his Mom's ear.

She looked at him and asked, "You sure?"

He nodded before she smiled at him and then up to me, "Craig was wondering if you would want to come to one of his games sometime?"

"Yeah sure." Why did I say that I may have a practice that day, this woman is probably married although I don't see a ring on her finger and she's also probably not looking to be in a relationship with someone like me.

"Great, I'll give you my number and you can give me your and I'll text you when the game is." Already a step in the right direction.

We swapped phones quickly before she put Craig on the ground.

I gave her, her phone back and she gave me mine as Craig came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Bye little man," I said as I saw Craig turn back to him mom.

"Bye Drew." She quickly said with Craig waving at me before taking his mom's hand.

I turned around and looked down at my phone before unlocking it and saw the new contact she makes for herself under Ellie.

I can honestly say I've never been more excited for a Mite hockey game in my life.


	2. Mite Hockey & Goals

Ellie's P.O.V.

It was around 11:30 on Saturday along with the day Craig had his game. I had texted Drew on Thursday about the game and where it was. I honestly think he forgot or had practice and couldn't make it. I was more focused on watching Craig skate around the ice in his gray jersey until I heard Drew's voice.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" He asked sitting next to me.

"No, the game just started." I said, "Craig's going to be happy to see you after the game."

"I'm happy I could be there."

I really like Drew, not only is willing to take time out of his busy schedule to personally take in interest in Craig but I also really think that Drew will make a huge impact in Craig's life.

"You're husband couldn't come to the game?" I looked away from Craig to look at Drew.

"I'm not married, Craig is the only 'man' in my life," I said to Drew with a slight smile, showing him my left hand for him to see I wasn't wearing a ring.

"Where's his dad?" He asked

"Don't know. Craig's dad left me before I found out I was pregnant in my last year of college." I confessed before I felt Drew take my hand in his.

My breath became short at his action. I was sure he could tell I had become slightly paler at his actions or maybe he would think it was from how cold it was inside the rink. I didn't really know what to do next so I just clasped his hand tighter and laid my head on Drew's shoulder as we watch the game go on before our eyes.

As the game when on Drew and I sat there cheering Craig on. There were about five minutes left in the game when Craig finally scored a goal. I reached for Drew to give him a hug in excitement. We embraced for a few seconds before hearing the ref blow the whistle saying the game was over.

There was a sea of parents going towards the rink to collect their kids off the ice while I untied my shoes to pull on the skates I had brought with me.

"You're going on the ice?" Drew asked

"Yeah, you want to join us?" He looked at me in wonder. "Craig and I always pass around the puck after one of his games," I said before making my way down the stairs.

"Let me go get my skates and stick out of my car. I'll be right back." Drew walked own the stairs from the stands and out the building to his car.

I waited for Drew to get his skates on before I stepped onto the ice. I looked for Craig to see his back turning towards us.

"Hey, there champ," I said to get his attention.

Craig turned around to look at Drew and me before dropping his stick and quickly skating over to where Drew and I stood.

Drew picked Craig up in his arms before Craig threw his arms around Drew's neck and said,"You came, you kept your promise."

They hugged for a little longer before Drew put Craig back on the ice saying,"How about you show me that slap shot of yours."

Craig nodded before skating over to the other side of the rink to get his stick and the puck.

They skated around for a while and passed the puck back and forth while I just skated around the rink.

I miss this feeling, just me on the ice. I can feel all of my worries disappear.

 

Drew's P.O.V.

Craig went to get off the ice saying his feet were hurting. I could understand how that kid feels more than he can imagine.

I stayed on the ice just watching Ellie skate around. She looked like an angel on the ice. I just wanted to skate over to her and kiss her but I knew I couldn't do that. The main reason being that her son is here and I don't want to give him the wrong idea, and another is I don't even know if she even likes me enough to do that.

She was an angel on the ice, my angel. Something so perfect yet so out of reach. A possibility I could only hope for.

I saw her jump in the air and spin around landing perfectly on the ice before making her way over to me. The sides of her blades stopped right in front of me causing crushed ice to go all over my own skates.

"Like what you saw Doughty?" She asked with a slight glare in her eyes.

"And what if I did?" I challenged.

She quickly skated a full circle around me," Well I guess we'll have to do something about that."

I pulled Ellie to me before picking her up bridal style, she let out a high pitch squeal before I carried her off the ice. I sat her down next to Craig.

I quickly looked at my watch to see it was one pm.

"Do you want to go get some lunch together?" I asked

Ellie looked at Craig to see him nodding. Ellie and I both laughed before taking our skates off and getting into our separate cars and meeting at the closest C.P.K. (California Pizza Kitchen).

When we were seated the hostess tried to flirt with me but I just avoided her. I think that Ellie noticed that all of my concentration was on her and Craig.

Craig and I joked around before food got to the table. Ellie and I ended up splitting a margarita pizza in half along with a full BBQ chicken salad while Craig had a kids cheese pizza.

Ellie asked for the check. When it got there I insisted upon paying.

She finally gave in saying, "Okay fine but next time I'm paying."

"So there's going to be a next time," I said with a slight smile.

"Don't get your hopes up."

I let out a chuckle before the waitress came back with the bill and my credit card. I signed the bill before we got up and went to our cars. Ellie and I were parked next to each other. I called Craig over after opening the trunk to my car.

He walked over to me, he's such a happy go lucky kid.

I could feel Ellie look at me. I leaned into the trunk to get one of my hockey sticks.

"I want you to have this," I said handing him one. He just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked I just nodded with a wide grin on my face. Ellie smiled at me before Craig gave me a hug.

I walked Craig over to Ellie's car before Ellie buckled Craig into his car seat. I turned around to walk back to my car.

"Hey, Doughty," Ellie said.

"Yeah," I replied turning around.

"Thanks, for today." She said smiling.

"Anytime," I said returning her smile before walking to my car.


	3. A Different Type Of Hazing

Drew's P.O.V.

It had been about two weeks since I went to Craig's game. Ellie and I hadn't talked since I really like her and her kid. Part of me feels that Ellie understands that it's hockey season and I can't be distracted.

I was out picking up lunch for myself and Trevor Lewis at Jersey Mikes. We didn't have a game today and practice got postponed until later because coach Sutter had something to do. Lewis and I normally split the foot long sub. I had just paid and walked out when bumping into someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't-" She started to say before I saw that it was Ellie. 

"Ellie, hey," I said as I looked to see her with a woman and who I would assume is the woman's daughter.

"Drew..." She started to say before looking over at the young girl.

"Maggy why don't you go inside. I'll be right in." She said before peering up at me.

"Friends of yours?" I asked as they walked by.

"One of the young girls I coach at the rink my family owns here." She's a coach, like a figure skating coach? Whoa.

"It's okay Drew, you can say it. I coach twirl girls. Go on I've heard it all before."

"I wasn't going to say that. It's just that... you're such a hockey mom. I am kind of shocked."

"Yeah well, I kind of went from retired pro figure skater to hockey mom within a few years." Ellie took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for dumping all this on you Drew, I should probably go. Maggy's mom looks like she is going to pop a blood vessel." Ellie said before she went to open the door.

"Hey, Ellie?" I said

"Yeah," She said before opening the door.

"Do you want to grab a coffee tomorrow, you know if your free." She looked slightly surprised at my question.

"Sure, but I'm paying."

"Alright," I said chuckling.

"I'll text you when I'm done at the rink." I nodded giving her a small wave before getting into my car and driving back to mine and Trevor's.

When I got back to the house I saw Jeff Carter's car parked outside of the house.

I walked inside to see Jeff and Trevor playing GTA5. I put the bag with our food on the kitchen counter before walking over to Jeff.

"Hey, Carts," I said sitting next to Jeff on the couch.

"Hey Dewy." he says keeping his eyes on the TV before looking at me.

"What took you so long man?" Trevor asked while shooting at a character on the screen before stealing their car.

"Nothing man just saw that girl who's sons hockey game I went to."

"Wait, what girl?" Carts asked

"After the Jets game, Dewy found some kid and returned him to his mom and then got up early the following Saturday and went to a mite hockey game and ended up spending the day with them."

"First off, your dating not only a woman but a hockey mom. Man are you fucked." I scuffed as his comment.

"I am not fucked."

"So you're just whipped then?" Lewis asked looking at Jeff.

"We're not even dating..." I started to say before whispering, "Yet."

"Yet?"

"We're getting coffee tomorrow."

"What's her son like?" Jeff asks.

"He's a great kid," I answered.

"And...?" Lewis said trying to get more out of me.

"Do you even know anything about this girl." Lewis continued.

"She can skate." I let out without thinking.

"Wait like figure skate?" Lewis said before both Carts and Lewis started laughing.

"Come on man that's like one of the oldest cliches in the book. The hockey player and the figure skater." Lewis said as Carts just shook his head.

"Whatever man, I don't know this woman so I can't say anything just, be careful Drew," Jeff said before I waved them off walking into the kitchen to get myself something to drink.

I hope tomorrow is a good day.


	4. Coffee Gone Cold

Ellie's P.O.V.

My eyes flowed like Arabella's skates on the ice before she tried to jump in the air and landed on her butt.

"Arabella that's enough for today," I said before I heard my phone ring to see a text from Drew.

"Hey, stranger." I heard before I turned my head to see Jessica, my best friend from college, we rushed the same sorority our freshman year. I had an instant smile on my face before she walked over and gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I was probably crushing her perfectly curled hair before pulling away.

"I was in town, though I would stop by, see my nephew. But let me guess your parents, hockey practice or..." she said trailing off.

"School actually," I said

"Wow, is he already in the NHL? Too cool to hang out with old Auntie Jess?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh never," I answered.

"I know I can't keep you long-" She started to say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well, you have that look on your face you get before a big date. And I also kinda saw your text with a certain someone named Drew."

"I will have you know it is just coffee."

"With a really hot guy, yeah sure, "just coffee" my ass."

"Well I would say stick around but I'm leaving as soon as Arabella's mom gets her but after that, you are free to come by the house if you still have your key."

"Why don't I wait with Arabella for her mom and you can drive to your date and if you were planning on picking up Craig I can do it so you can spend more time on your date."

"Same old Jess, always thinking of others."

"Very true. Come on, go. I honestly don't mind, as soon as you tell me what happened when you walk through the door of the house."

"Alright fine. Just this once."

"Yes!" She said before I went to pick up my bag to leave.

"Arabella tell your mom to call me if she has any problems with the schedule for next week," I said before I walked out the door.

"Have fun on your date," Jess yelled

"It's not a date," I said back

"It's so a date," Jess said to Arabella before I walked out to my car leaving then to continue talking about me and my not date with Drew.

I drove to the closest Starbucks before I got out of my car after parking. I took my purse with me. When I walked inside I looked around the coffee shop and didn't see Drew so I got in line to order myself something to eat and a drink.

"Next guest." I heard.

I walked up to the register to see a woman a little shorter than me.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a Venti Americano and a tomato basil sandwich-" I started to say be I was cut off.

"Make that two coffee's." The guy said. I looked over to my left to see Drew standing next to me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Your name?" She asked slightly nervous.

"Um... Ellie. E-l-l-i-e." I said

"That'll be $12.05." She said before I got my wallet out, just when I looked up Drew handed her a 10 and 5 dollar bills and said, "Keep the change."

He made the gesture for me to walk in front of him before I shook my head and walked to the closest empty table I saw.

As soon as we sat down I looked across the table at Drew and said, "You really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Paying for me."

"What is that going to be a deal breaker?"

"Maybe a little bit," I said before I heard one of the baristas call my name.

Drew got up before I could to get our coffee and my sandwich. He came back to the table and sat down.

"So tell me about you?" He asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked back.

"How did Craig get into playing hockey?" He asked.

 "We'll my dad played professionally with the Kings when I was 14 after we moved here. So Craig picked it up from him. Craig also plays with my younger brothers."

"Wow, so it's a family sport, but what do you mean after you moved here?"

"I was born in London, Ontario actually. I went back for college and had Craig in my last year there. I got pregnant by some asshole in college."

"I'm sorry Ellie." He said reading over and taking my hand in his.

"It's not your fault Drew. Ever since Vancouver, everyone has been apologizing."

"Why don't you tell my more about your family? Eh, You said your family plays hockey and your dad played pro. What position did he play?" Drew asked changing to a happier subject.

"Um, my dad was actually a defenseman, my brother Mark, he's 10 years younger than me plays center and Aaron, he's 11 years younger plays right wing."

"And what about you. I imagine when you play hockey with your family-" He said before I interrupted him.

"I play defense, my dad is very proud. He always says I would have made an amazing hockey player if I grew to be 5'11 and weigh 172 lbs."

"So then how did you get into figure skating?"

"My mom actually. I played hockey as a kid, my mom knew that I didn't love the sport as much as my dad or my younger brothers but she knew that I love the feeling of being on the ice. My dad was always pushing hockey until my brothers came along, then I quit hockey and started figure skating. He also swore that no daughter of his was going to parade around the ice in glitter and a tiny dress.

"The first time my dad saw me compete I could tell that he was proud of me, hockey player or not. God that look on his face when I won a gold metal. I think there's a picture of me with it in my old bedroom which in now more of a shrine to my childhood." I said chuckling while I wiped my tears away.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Have you seen some of the pictures I have with the Stanley Cup?" He said not really looking for an answer.

"Yeah, I have," I said without thinking.

"You have?" He asked.

"My dad showed me. Then proceeded to tell me that all the guys that are in the league now are just mama's boys who are irresponsible and are just given a lot of money." I said laughing at the memory.

"Well, yeah. I don't know what to say to that," he said as I let out a chuckle.

"It's okay Drew, you can say it. You're a 27-year-old man-child." I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?" He said reaching over to take my hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe a little. What about you? Where are from, your family. Stuff like that." I asked.

"Well, I'm also from London, Ontario. I have a younger sister named Chelsea-"

"After the soccer team?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I played both hockey and soccer as a kid-"

"Is there something you're going to tell me that I can't read off of your Wikipedia page?" I asked.

"Do you do that a lot?" He asked

"Do what?" I asked knowing what he was talking about.

"Interrupt people when they talk?" He said

"Yeah, but look at it this way. We both have bad habits we need to work on... I'm kidding Drew, you can lose the media persona, it's just you and me here."

"I guess since I haven't been in a relationship in a while it's hard to just have a normal conversation. So I don't really know how to let myself go of who I am on the ice."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that," I said reaching across for his hand.

"I would like that." He said gripping my hand in his.

I leaned forward slightly taking a deep breath, _Fuck it_. I leaned in all the way and pressed my lips against his. He slightly hesitated at first before I let myself melt into his arms, now around my waist and I felt his chapped lips press back against mine.


	5. Cold Coffee On a Cold Day

Drew's P.O.V

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Ellie said when she pulled away.

"It's completely okay. I didn't do anything to stop you." I said

"I just... I haven't been on a proper date in the last six years. I'm mostly focused on my son or my job. So if I'm coming on really strong I want to apologize." She said before putting her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay," I said resting my hand on her arm to pull her hands away from her face.

"Honestly I think at one point when I was younger a girl stuck her hand down my pants at some point in my rookie year. So this is an okay pace compared to that." I continued as I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks.

Ellie let out a laugh, "Ah yes the stories of young rookies and their day's fucking puck bunnies."

"Where does that term even come from?" I asked slightly interested in her answer.

"I honestly don't know. That is something to definitely ask my dad." She said just as I heard it start to rain outside.

Ellie looked over her shoulder, to the window to see it coming down hard. I sware it could be raining pucks out there with how hard the rain is.

I heard a phone buzz to see Ellie look down at her phone and said, "Damn."

"What, what's wrong?" I said keeping my curiosity at bay.

She let out a heavy sigh. "The venue where I'm having Craig's birthday just pulled out last minute. Where am I going to find a hockey rink in the next eight days."

I remember her mentioning her family owned a rink. "Why don't you use the one your family owns?"

"That's kind of why we don't have a rink? My dad double booked, so no rink." She said

"Sorry, dumb question." I quickly shot back before thinking and said something I shouldn't have, "I can ask one of the guys in management if you can have the practice rink for a few hours as long as the kids don't break anything."

"Drew really you don't have to."

"It's okay. I insist."

"Do you want anything in return?"

"Maybe to come see Craig, and you of course... Over dinner."

"Is it dinner between just us or will Craig be coming as well?"

"Well, I don't want to make you seem like a third wheel. So I guess just us." Ellie laughed at my comment.

"Well Drew, I believe you just got yourself two dates in one day. When shall I tell Craig you will pick him up?"

"How about next Friday, your house. Does he like video games?"

"Dinner and video games, guys night. Can I even come home?"

"I think you can, considering our date will start after Craig goes to bed. Do you know if he prefers Mario Cart or NHL 17?"

"Bring both, although just because my son doesn't have the same amount of minutes on the ice, doesn't mean he can't beat you at video games."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe, why? You nervous?"

"No," I said leaning in closer to her.

I saw her phone light up again. She picked it up to look at it and I saw a text from someone but didn't read the message. I just looked at what I could make out of the photo that was her lock screen background to be her and Craig both in matching Kings jerseys. The smaller one read Doughty and the other read, Blake. As in Tim Blake, I remember him, he was drafted 70th overall and played with the Kings from 1990-2008. Then was later traded to San Joes and played his last two remaining season there then retired.

"I'm really sorry Drew, I have to go. Craig gets out from school soon and I have to pick him up. His school has some weird rainy day schedule that my best friend doesn't know about." She said quickly getting her phone and her now cold cup of coffee.

"It's alright. Can I at least walk you to your car?" I asked thinking she would say no.

Ellie gave me a quick nod as I picked up my cold cup of coffee before we walked outside I gave Ellie my jacket.

"Drew I can't take this."

"It's pouring rain, you'll get sick."

"Says the guy who has an away game tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. Use to the cold. Just take it. You can give it back to me on Friday." I said opening the door for her.

"Just til Friday." She said walking out the door. We walked fast to her car. she got out her keys from her pocket and unblocker her car.

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek before she got in and closed the door. She then rolled down the window and said, "I'll see you Friday."

Time to go home and tell Trevor. For a dude, he sure loves to gossip like a teenage girl.


	6. Now Tell Me Everything

Ellie's P.O.V.

I had picked up Craig from school and realized I had to call my cousin Jeff and ask him if he was going to come to Craig's birthday.

"Who are you calling mommy?" Craig asked from the back seat.

"I'm calling cousin Jeff to see if he's going to come to your birthday party next weekend," I said as the dial tone rang over the car Bluetooth.

"Hey Jeff, how's packing going?"

"Pretty good, Ella. What's going on?"

"Hi, Jeff!" Craig yelled from his seat.

"Hey buddy," Jeff said.

"I was calling to see if you were going to be at Craig's birthday party next Saturday-"

"Please uncle Jeff?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Well if you do come, you already know the address."

"Yeah, I know the family rink at 12."

"Actually, it's going to be at the Kings practice facility," I said without thinking what Jeff would say.

"Really mommy?" Craig asked, I looked back nodding yes but didn't say anything waiting for Jeff to reply.

"How did you pull that off Ella? Did you ask your dad?" Jeff said

"No, but I may have had coffee with someone on your team."

"My team? Wait, your Dewy's mystery girl that Trevor won't stop complaining to me over the phone about."

"He talks about me?" I said. We haven't even known each other that long.

"Yes, and how much he likes Craig. Do I have to beat up my own teammate?"

"No, Jeff. I'll be fine. I'm not a 13-year-old and need my 19-year-old cousin to fight off the boys that like me."

"Well, Mark and Aaron were way too young to be able too. I told your dad I would always look out for you and I meant it. Even if I know that Drew would never purposely hurt you. Right little man?" Jeff asked Craig directly.

"Right!" Craig said.

"Well thank you for looking out for Craig and me."

"Ella I got to go. Mike needs some help moving something down stairs. I'll call you on Friday."

"Alright. Tell him I say hi."

"Okay, I will. Bye, little man."

"Bye uncle Jeff!"

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Jeff," I said ending the call.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"How come Uncle Mike and Uncle Jeff aren't married like cousin Mia and uncle Derek?" Craig asked.

"Uncle Mike and Uncle Jeff are married-"

"No, they're not, they don't have the same last name."

"Craig honey. Honestly, this is something that you should ask uncle Jeff about. He'll know more about it than I do. Okay?" I said looking into the rear view mirror.

Craig sat in his seat and nodded just as we pulled up in front of the house. I got out of the car before opening the back door to the car so Craig could get out. He slid out of his car seat and get his bag as I looked to see Jessica's car parked out on the street.

I walked up the steps of the house just as Craig closed the door. I then locked the car and went to open the door. Just as the door opened Craig got up the steps and I looked to see Jessica on my couch reading the new issue of Cosmo.

Craig put his bag by the door before walking up to Jessica and yelled," Auntie Jess!"

She put down her magazine before talking Craig into her lap and tickling his sides saying," Well if it isn't my favorite hockey player."

He rolled out of her arms just as his feet hit the ground, "Not true Auntie Jess, I saw you wear that Connor McDavid Jersey when we went to the Kings Vs. Oilers game."

"Alright, smarty pants. Come on you have to do your homework before dinner. Or no surprise next week." I said.

"Okay, only if I can get a hint what my surprise is after I finish." He said

"How about I make you a deal? You finish all your homework for this week, and you can ask me one question about your surprise. Deal?" I said leaning down to shake his hand.

"Deal!" He said going to get his bag to walk to his room.

I looked up at Jessica, to see her smile.

"How was your date?" She asked before I sat on the couch next to her.

"It was okay."

"Just okay. Wait a minute you were not wearing this hoodie when I saw you earlier. Did something happen?" She said lifting her right eyebrow.

"Maybe," I said getting off the couch to walk into the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea.

"Something so happened. Come on just tell me. I'm dying to know."

"Okay, maybe something did happen."

"Are you seeing him again?"

"Yes, but for Craig. I... It... We just kissed! It's not a big deal!" I said just letting it all out.

"Not a big deal. Ellie this is huge, the first time in six years, you are letting a guy into your life. Isn't that a step in the right direction after..." She said trailing off.

"I know it is just-" I started to say before Craig came in.

"Mommy I was wondering if you could ask Drew something for me," Craig said wearing his Kings jersey. He swears it helps him with math. Even though I know he just wears it because he wants to.

"Sure sweetie what?" I said as Jessica just looks at me.

"If he could sign my jersey for me. Justin at my school had Jonathan Quick sign his and then started to brag about it practice last week." He said filling up his plastic cup with water.

"I'll see what I can do okay. Just finish your homework while Auntie Jess and I start dinner." I said before Craig left to go back to his room.

"Why does Craig want the guy you went to get coffee with to sign his jersey. That Drew Doughty Jersey means the world to him unless... Oh my god... You went to have coffee with _Drew Doughty_."

"Jess, don't start."

"Too late, you already started it. Does that mean he's single? Can he get me a date with McJesus?" She asked as I pulled out the cutting board to make a salad.

"Yes, Drew is single, and isn't Connor McDavid a bit young for you?" I asked pulling out the lettuce leafs from the fridge.

"So, age is just a number. And I bet now that you know Drew is single you so want to go for it." She said as I saw her pull out a knife to cut up the carrots before cleaning and rinsing them.

"I may want to but that doesn't mean I should."

"Why don't you just try and if it ends badly, I'm sure you have a family full of hockey players that would love to teach him a lesson." She said cutting into the carrots.

"Don't start, Jeff already offered," I said putting all of the leafs into a bowl.

"You know it's too bad he's married to Mike Richards. I think we would have made a cute couple."

"Yeah, I'm not sure Jeff would agree with you on that," I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I love feedback.


	7. Ellie's House

Drew's P.O.V.

It has been a week since I've seen Ellie and the team had just beaten Florida the day before. I wasn't nervous to spend the evening with Ellie and Craig, just really excited.

I did my laundry during the day as Trevor mostly watched re-runs of The Office.

"Dewy are we going out tonight?" He asked from the couch as I finished putting in a new load of laundry.

"No, I told you this morning Lewy, I'm going over to Ellie's to spend the evening with her and Craig," I said walking to the kitchen to get myself something to drink.

"Which is a few hours away, come get lunch with me or something. We can get Mexican." Trevor said.

"You know I hate Mexican food," I said turning away from him to go back to my room to get my phone and ask Ellie when I need to be over at her place.

"You're ditching me on a Friday night, you owe me." He said following me.

"And what does your girlfriend think about you skipping out on date night?" I asked putting away NHL 17. He didn't answer.

"Dude, don't you think you're moving a bit fast. You don't even know this woman." Trevor said.

"Jeff's her cousin Trevor. We're from the same town. She has a kid who adores the heck out of me. And I think I want to take the chance. I can't be single forever, I want a family. Maybe Ellie can help me figure that out." I said, Trevor has a girlfriend. He's in a committed relationship. It's not wrong for me to want the same for myself.

"Okay, I'll back off. Just make sure she's with you for the right reasons and you her."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't," I said. I took one look around the room to see Reggie laying on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair, I need to take a shower.

After I took a shower I let Trevor drag me out of the house for food and yet again protested to Mexican, we got poke instead. While I was sitting in the car, I could feel that I was getting a little nervous.

It was 2 pm by the time I got home. Ellie had texted me that she was picking Craig up and then heading to get food, wanting to know if I wanted anything in particular. I just said I was fine with whatever she made.

I hung around the house the rest of the day. Played with Reggie, did some more laundry.

I left the house at 4:30, knowing with LA traffic I should be there around 5:45, 6 at the latest. After living here for a little less than 9 years I got used to the 405 freeway, going from home to the practice rink, back home and then from there to Staples Center, then back home.

I hate LA traffic so much at times. I was one exit away from Ellie's house when she texted me. I got off the freeway tuning left and then drove about two blocks until I got to a red light and quickly opened my phone to check what Ellie sent me over text.

I sent back a simple, "OK."

I pulled up to the street Ellie lived on and parked behind a red convertible. I got my bag out of the trunk before walking down the street until I got to Ellie's house. I looked to see the driveway empty before walking to the front door and knocked.

I stood there for less than a minute before the door opened to reveal a woman, with strawberry blonde hair, a little taller than Ellie, and green eyes.

"Hi, you must be Jessica," I said.

"Yes, hi. Your Drew." She said with a smile to her tone.

"Yeah," I said waiting for her to invite me in.

"Come on in." She said I walked through the door. I let my eyes wander around the room.

"Ellie should be home soon. Craig had a last minute hockey practice. Can I get you anything? Water? Beer?" She asked.

I just shook my head. I walked over to the wall and looked at a few pictures. There were some of Ellie and Craig. I saw some of Ellie holding up her gold medal next to Jeff with him in his hockey gear and her in a tracksuit with Canada written across the chest. There was another picture of her with two guys that were taller than her, all three of them in skates at some ice rink.

I heard a phone ring before I looked behind me to see Jessica pick it up. She looked up at me but kept talking to who was on the phone. She quickly hung up before putting her phone down.

"Ellie's almost here. She told Craig that he was getting some kind of surprise, I'm just supposed to tell you to hide." She said out of nowhere.

I just nodded before pointing down a hallway. She just nodded, "When you get to the end of the hallway make a right. You'll get to Craig's room." She said.

Was she trying to guide me away from finding Ellie's room instead? I didn't think much of it. I turned down the hallway right before I heard a door open. I walked into Craig's room to see the walls were Kings white and silver with Black in some parts of the room, with matching Kings bedsheets and everything. There was a single bed, a desk with a Jersey laid over the desk chair with my last name and Jersey number on it, a six drawer dresser, with a TV on top and Xbox on top of it. Just as I got closer to the dresser to see what else was on top of it I heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Craig, please put your jersey straight into the wash." I heard Ellie say as I saw her just outside of the door frame. I tried to get out of the view of the door so Craig wouldn't see me before I saw Ellie stick her hand into the room giving me a come here motion with her fingers.

I looked down the hallway to not see Craig as I felt Ellie take my hand and pull me in the direction I came from before. I was back in the living room before Ellie moved so I could sit on the couch.

"Sorry." She said looking at me.

"It's okay," I said looking up at Ellie. Before I heard footsteps again.

I looked to see Craig standing there looking at me like he didn't believe I was sitting on his couch talking to Ellie.

"Drew!" He said yelled before walking up to me. I got up before leaning down to give him a hug as he walked up to me.

"What's going on little man?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. School, hockey practice, homework. Oh, can I ask you something?" He said.

"You just did," I said.

"Craig Timothy," Ellie said in a warning tone.

"Please mommy?" He said reaching for Ellie's hand before she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What do you want to ask me?" I said.

"If you could sign my jersey? Mommy said I should wait to ask until we're with Uncle Jeff again so he can get it signed for me..." Craig said trailing off.

"Yeah, sure little man. Maybe after your mom makes dinner."

"You're staying for dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, will you be here when my surprise gets here? Mommy still hasn't told me what it is."

"Yeah buddy, I think I will," I said not wanting to inform Craig that I was his surprise.

"Mommy didn't tell me that you were coming over." He said as he jumped up to sit on the couch

"Really, she didn't," I asked before I saw Craig pull out a stack of papers from his bag.

"Nope," He said.

"What you go there? Looks like math homework." I said before I looked to see him nod.

I sat with Craig and helped him with his homework. I looked at the watch I was wearing to see it was almost 7 by the time he was done and Ellie told us it was time to eat.

We all sat down and eat what Ellie made, it was pasta with marinara sauce, grilled chicken, and vegetables. Craig eats everything on his plate and then asked for a second helping of pasta.

I can understand being almost 6 and eating a lot of calories, especially since hockey players burn so many when we're on the ice.

I helped Ellie clear the table while I told Craig to take my copy of NHL 17 and go set it up in his room so we could play some video games.

"So when will I see you next," I asked her as I put the rest of the pasta into a glass container.

"9, I let Craig stay up until 9 on weekends. Do you want coffee or something once you're done?" She asked.

"I think I'll stick to the coffee. Still, have to drive home." I said before I heard a light pair of footsteps coming into the room.

Time for this kid to cream me at video games. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This chapter had been a long time coming. 2) Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. 3) Happy late Canadian/American Thanksgiving.


	8. A Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't beta read. I have added and deleted parts of it for a while and then just posted it once I thought it was good enough.

_ Ellie’s P.O.V. _

 

Jess left around 8, said she needed to go home and get some more work done before she left to go back to Edmonton on Sunday to visit her parents. I sat in the living room with a book until I started to hear loud happy cheers. I looked to see the clock say it was 8:45. I closed my book and went to check on Craig and Drew.

When I walked into Craig's room I saw them playing Fifa, “So who’s winning.” I asked looking from where I saw Craig sitting on his bed to the screen.

“It’s a tie, mommy.”

“Okay. One more game and then I want you to get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow.” I said. 

Craig gave me a look of protest before I heard Drew say something, “She’s right buddy. I always make sure I have a good night sleep the night before a game.”

Craig slumped his shoulders before nodding.

“I’m going to come back in 30 minutes. Until then I’ll be in the living room.” I said leaving and slightly nodding towards Drew.

I went to the living room, just letting the time pass before I heard footsteps.

“You are being summand,” Drew said.

I chuckled at Drew’s wording before getting up to walk to Craig’s room. When I got to Craig's room he was already in bed under the covers ready to be tucked in.

“You brush your teeth? You’ve only got one set of those.” I said Craig nodded before scooting down in his bed.

I tucked him in before Craig turned over away from the door saying,” Goodnight mommy, night Drew.”

I kissed Craig on the forehead before looking to see Drew leaning against the door frame.

“Night baby,” I said before walking to the door.

“Night buddy,” Drew said.

I turned the light off in Craig’s room before leaving the door slightly ajar. Drew walked down the hall in front of me before I turned into the living room to go to the kitchen. I pulled out two cups, one for tea and the other for coffee.

“Decaf or regular?” I asked before I went to get a box of tea from one of the cabinets.

“Decaf. Please, I have to sleep at some point today.” Drew said with a slight laugh in his voice.

I started up the coffee maker before pulling a tea bag into a big cup for myself. Once the machine was done warming up I put one of the capsules for coffee in and waited for it to start filtering the coffee.

As the machine started to make the coffee I could hear the silence set in for a moment.

“He’s great by the way, Craig. You’ve done a great job with him.” Drew said, awkwardly leaning against the counter.

“Thanks, I’ve done the best I can. My parents have been a big help with him, took him off my hands when I was too stressed, trying to finish college.” I said looking at Drew as I put water in a kettle for it to boil.

“I didn’t know that you were an Olympic Gold Medalist.” He said.

"Yeah, I was. It was right before Craig was conceived, Jeff and I were both going to the Olympics, our parents were really proud, my aunt Sue lost it. I didn’t have any siblings until I was older so Jeff was always like an older brother to me.”

“Yeah, we think of Jeff as Tyler and Tanner’s dad even if they have a bromance.”

“I’ve heard about that.” She said before the coffee maker stopped.

“Cream or Sugar?” She asked.

“Cream.” He said.

“Do you ever hear about Mike from Jeff? I was just wondering because besides the few pictures on Twitter or Instagram, nothing.”

Shit. Drew doesn’t know about Mike and Jeff getting married, does he? I don’t want to lie to him, looks like Jeff has to tell Drew.

“Mike’s good from what Jeff’s told me. He went up to Kenora to visit him last summer.” At least that is true, but Craig and I were in Kenora with them last summer.

I need to talk to Jeff about this.

“What time is Craig’s birthday party at the rink?”

“Around 11, skate for a few hours, do present and cake in between.”

The rest of the night went by in easy conversation. There was no real struggle in connecting with Drew, it was a lot like skating, and easy glide once you got the hang of things.

It has been a long time since I’ve felt that with anyone, I wasn’t used to it for sure. But to have that felt like the most normal thing in the world.

Drew ended up leaving around 11 saying that he would see me tomorrow at Craig’s birthday.

Before I went to bed I sent Jeff a quick text about needing to tell Drew and him and Mike.

I know it’s Jeff’s choice but I wasn’t going to keep this from Drew, it wasn’t my place to. It’s all on Jeff if he trusts Drew with knowing about him and Mike.


End file.
